


Confession

by Tyrantdk



Series: Moulin Rouge Au [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Yugi is part of the nobility, more fun in the moulin rouge au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi gives a little bit of his backstory, but not everything.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Atem calls Yugi 'Mon Lion' at one point, which is French for 'my lion'.

A few days after my night with Atem, I was buried in my flat. I had been working hard those days. I had a wealth of inspiration. The play I had spent so much time on was almost complete. It had fought me so hard,and I had my new lover to thank. The words had come to me so easily! Just recalling the contently happy expression he had given me over breakfast broke the dam within me.

“Come in!” I called in response to a knock on my door. I continued to type using my beloved antique typewriter. I had thought Ryou had come to drop off something for me to eat. He was always leaving little treats Akefia had made. I jumped when arms wrapped around me.

“So I haven’t seen you in so long because you’re cooped up with a dusty typewriter? Not a moment longer! Up out of that chair, Yugi!” I yelped as my lover pulled me from my seat.

“Atem! I have to finish my work! If I don’t finish it by my deadline, I don’t get paid.” He sighed, holding me close.

“Just take a break for a little while to go on a date with me? They’re having a fair in the park! I wanted to go with you since it’s my night off.” I smiled as I relented. I needed a break, and Atem was a very welcome distraction. I had only taken my breaks when my body screamed for food or sleep.

“Alright. Just for a few hours. My bed may not be as big as yours, but you’re welcome to stay with me tonight.”

“Thank you, Habibi. Before we leave, where can I place my bag?” I laughed. I should have known he’d stay, even if I hadn’t said anything. I pointed to my closet. He placed the black drawstring bag beside the door. It was tucked neatly away. Atem leaned against me, arms wrapped around one of mine. I grabbed my keys and wallet.

He glowed as we walked to the nearby park. I could hear the laughter and joyful screams of children. The park was filled with families and couples. My lover sighed softly as he laid his head on my shoulder. We walked around, scoping out the rides, games, and food.

“What first, Yugi?”

“Food. I forgot to stop for lunch. Italian sausage sounds really good. What do you think, Koibito?”

“Does that vender have pizza?”

“Looks like cheese or pepperoni. Which do you want?”

“I can get my own.”

“I can afford it. I just get nervous because this is my first time on my own. My grandpa gives me an allowance from my inheritance, but most of it goes to Ryou for rent. I supplement the rest by selling short stories, poems, and short plays.”

“I understand being nervous, but why doesn’t your grandpa up your allowance?”

“I come from a noble family, and I wanted to make my own way. My dad did the same, so did Grandpa. It’s a tradition, kind of. While everyone says it isn’t a have to do, it is. My sister started the same way.”

“That is rather charming!” Atem frowned. My eyes widened. “There isn’t a noble family named Sennen. Yugi?”

“I can explain, but not here. I’m-I’m in hiding for my protection.” The kiss pressed into my temple relaxed me.

“You can keep your secret for now. I trust you, Yugi. Do you want to walk for a bit or ride one of the slower rides?”

“What? Can’t hold your food?” I challenged. Atem rolled his eyes at me before tugging me to a random ride.

* * *

 

Atem lounged on my couch. I had his feet in my lap, my typewriter on them. He watched me as he munched on the kettle corn we’d brought. I smiled as I pulled the sheet out. I placed both on the table.

“Are you mine now?”

“Yeah. I’m done. You may have your way with me.” He put the bag of kettle corn down and crawled into my lap. I looked into his eyes as our foreheads touched. It was now or never. “My real name is Yugi Moutu.”

“As in the grandson of the current President?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you really get some princess pregnant?”

“No. I did not. Grandpa’s supposed to have this recording released of her admitting it’s not my baby. I’ve never had sex.” I said in return. Atem’s eyes turned to mischief.

“So you’ve never seen another person naked? …Have you even touched yourself?!”

“No and no.” I replied. His face went blank for a moment, before it lit up in amazement. “Sheltered heavily, but I have managed to sneak up and see maybe all of two pornos? I know how sex works.”

“That’s a good start, Mon Lion. I won’t have to explain every thing.” I laughed. He snuggled closer to me, giving me this look. This look has always calmed and relaxed me. “I’ll have my very naughty ways with you when you’re ready.”

“Until then?” I asked as he pressed closer, wrapping around me.

“My cuddle muffin!” Atem shouted as he kissed me wildly. I could do nothing but laugh at the barrage.


End file.
